Screw the Legend
by FireyIce107
Summary: Yeah, you've heard the Arthurian Legend. Arthur is King. Gwen is Queen. Morgana's evil. Merlin's an advisor. Screw that. "Morgana, is the once and future Queen of Camelot who will unite the land of Albion. Yet, she faces many threats from friend and foe alike. Without you Morgana will never succeed. You are two sides of the same coin." On Haitus
1. Chapter 1: Destiny

**A/N: So, new fic for you Merlin fans out there! This is a collab with Sparrows Magician. Also, thanks to her beta (and I guess now mine) Josh4eva3 Go, please, check out both profiles, they both write awesome fics.**

* * *

They stand there, the elder man and the younger, both frozen from the events that have just transpired. Merlin's having a very off day. He has done what she had said, he had journeyed to Camelot, just as his mother begged him too…and everything just happened to fall to pieces after that. The second he stepped foot in this city he saw an execution - an execution for magic no less. Now here he stands across from Gaius, after performing magic. Merlin wants to find a hole and promptly crawl inside of it. His mind runs back to the old woman.

_An eye for an eye! A tooth for a tooth!...A son for a son…_

The words prickle down Merlin's back, the scene playing over and over in the young man's mind. His mother's attempt to save her son just led him into the most hostile situation he has ever found himself. Gaius has been kind enough, once he realized who Merlin was, but still the situation is very tense, very awkward. The young man's only real salvation was the equally young woman he spotted at the execution. Her eyes were so sad, so remorseful, as if she was the one to throw down the axe. It was a moment, a breath, and Merlin felt more connected to this woman than he had to any others in all his years.

"You can put your stuff in that room up there. It will be your room." Gaius points to the back room.

Merlin's head shakes as the elder man throws him out of his daydream. He nods dumbly and goes to place his things in the room. When he returns Gaius is holding out a small bottle for him to take.

"Merlin, could you do me a favor - give this to Gregory? He's in the lower town, second house, left of the fleece post."

"Okay." Merlin agrees, and takes the bottle.

"I'll see you later."

It takes him only a few minutes to give Gregory the bottle of medicine and he starts to head back to Gaius's for lunch. He's so distracted he only half glances at the scene unfolding next to him.

"Boy!"

Merlin turns slowly, his eyes becoming as wide as saucers. There she stands, the stunning woman from the window, the stranger who he felt so close too, who is now standing right in front of him. Though he imagined her smiling…instead she's glaring at a servant on the ground. He notices that her raven hair tumbles down her back, while her neck stretches up towards the heavens causing the sun to bounce of her luminescent cheeks, and her jade eyes narrowed toward the scared young man. She's wearing the same soft blue dress from before, hugging every inch of her delicately. Two guards stand five meters behind her, making sure she isn't going to be attacked from behind.

"What did I say about getting my dresses dirty?" The woman continues. "You dropped it in the mud."

"Because you tripped me." The servant replies, his head down in a dejected look.

"What was that?" The woman asks.

The boy blushes to the side, humiliated.

"That's what I thought. Now, take the dresses and put them by the door." She orders.

The servant holds the dress to the side, making sure to not dirty it further. She motions for one of the guards to hand her a dagger. While the boy's still walking, she throws it in his direction, her aim precise and powerful. The dagger rips through the clothes and buries itself in the wood in front of the servant, whose eyes turn wide at the danger he did not realize he was in.

"Oh, look what you did!" The women exclaimes, her laugher tumbling out of her like a sick joke." You ruined the dress." She gives a slight smirk.

"You ruined your dress."

Merlin couldn't handle women like her, the illusion of a kindred spirit dissipating so quickly. He moves forward and retrieves the dagger. He holds it in his hands while he walks towards her. He shakes his head, willing her beauty to not distract him. "That was dangerous. You shouldn't have done that."

She laughs a little harder. Her face contorts in a sarcastic sneer when she speaks. "And who might you be oh chivalrous knight? Defender of lowly servants?"

"I'm Merlin." He raises an eyebrow in her direction, his arms crossing. "And you must be...Miss Prattyface…"

"Ha! Look at you, all smart comebacks and nicknames."

She walks towards him, a smirk contorting her delicate face.

"You seem so high and mighty, _Merlin_. Is there any real bravado to back up your bold words?" She taunts.

"You have no idea…" Merlin shakes his head.

"I could take you apart in one blow." She sneers at him, her eyes becoming dark and menacing.

"I could take you apart in less than one." Merlin counters.

"I'd like to see you try." She replies loftily, her arms come up in a delicate manner, her fingers coaxing him forward.

"I would never strike a woman."

He turns around intent on walking away, but Morgana was always one to have the last word.

"Yes, good idea, walk away. When you get home I'm sure your mother will have your dress hemmed appropriately."

Merlin takes a deep breath, and sees a bucket to the side - and his foot might have just accidentally kicked the pail of water up and on to the irritating woman's dress. Morgana's eyes widen and as Merlin smirks to turn and walk away she grabs his arm and twists it behind his back, sending shooting pain up his limb.

"I'll have you imprisoned for that." She whispers, her breath warm against his ear.

"Who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin demanded, knowing he should just shut up.

"Oh, brave words for some weakling like you." Her face is less than an inch from his, her eyes piercing his.

"I'm his ward, Morgana."

And that's how Merlin ended up here…in a dungeon…surrounded by hay…well - he hopes its just hay…

* * *

_Merlin! Merlin!_

His eyes shoot open instantly. He looks around searching for the source.

_Merlin!_

He places his ear against the floor, listening, seeking out the voice.

Nothing.

He curls back into a ball, his body falling back into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Merlin!"

The young man's eyes shoot open at the sound of Gaius's voice. The guards unlocked the cell to allow the elder man to enter.

"What did you do?"

"Erm…"

"Oh, never mind, luckily, I've managed to pull a few strings and get you out."

"Oh, thank you Gaius! I won't forget this!"

"But, there is one small price to pay."

* * *

A tomato squashes into Merlin's face. Then a cucumber explodes on the stocks Merlin was chained up to. The kids leave for a moment to get more food.

"Oh, wonderful…" Merlin mutters.

"Hello." A dark skinned girl walks up to him, a sympathetic look on her features.

"I'm Gwen. Lady Morgana's maid."

"Merlin. How's working for that royal prat? Looks like fun from what I saw the other day." Merlin says then continued with an irritated edge. "Does she throw sharp, dangerous objects at you too?"

"Uh, yeah…sorry." Gwen laughs weakly. "She's a bit of a bully sometimes."

Sometimes…" Merlin mutters, disbelievingly.

"It's been hard for her. She was taken in as Uther's ward when Gorlois, her father, died." Gwen explains, her hands wringing in front of her. "Though, a lot of people thought you were quite brave standing up to her, she can really be a bit nasty sometimes."

"Thank you." Gwen smiles at him.

"Of course."

"Oh, Gwen. You might want to move. My fans are back." Merlin says as he watches the kids return with more food. The maidservant sends him one last apologetic smile before she scampers away from the line of fire.

* * *

"That was disgusting." Merlin states as he walks into Gaius' chambers.

"Well, don't be an idiot next time." Gaius replies.

Merlin sits down, lunch in front of him. "She had it coming." He grabs his fork. "I could make her into an ant in one second." He shoves some food in his mouth, chewing viciously.

"Merlin! Magic is banned! You cannot turn Morgana into a pigeon-"

"Ant. So I can squash her."

"Merlin!" Gaius hits him over the head as he chastises the boy.

"Sorry." Merlin mumbles, not feeling sorry at all, his voice filled with food.

"Now, you can take this to Lady Helen. It will help her with her voice. She's singing tomorrow night." Gaius hands him a vial.

"And here."

He hands Merlin a piece of lemon pie, and both men exchange grateful looks.

* * *

"Lady Helen?" Merlin knocks on her door.

When she doesn't answer he walks in and places the vial on her dressing table. As he turns to leave he sees a few odd items sitting on her desk, his fingers running over the out-of-place objects. Why would a singer have a spell book and a voodoo doll?

"What are you doing, boy?"

Merlin's ears burn when he is addressed and he quickly whirls around. He gestures to the potion. "The court physician told me to bring it to you."

"I see."

The Lady Helen walks into the room as Merlin nearly runs out.

Merlin stumbles a little down the dirt road, trying to get away from the evil looks of Lady Helen. He admires the scenery as he explores the city. He stops short when his eyes land on Morgana and the two guards flanking her. He swiftly turns the other way.

"Oh, don't run away!" Morgana calls.

Merlin stops short. "From you?"

"No, from the wilderin, though I could definitely see your cowardice running away…" She mocks.

"Look, I've already called you a prat. I just didn't realize you were a royal one." Merlin replies as his teeth grind.

Morgana smirks at him, her long swift strides move to start circling him, reminding him of a hawk ready to pounce on its pray. "What a bold man you are. You know that you really can't talk to me like that, don't you?"

Merlin looks down at her and the lady smiles in spite of herself. He bows in a mocking fashion in her direction. "Forgive me, Milady."

"Ah, well you are not forgiven. In fact, I think I should teach you a lesson. I can take you apart in one blow."

"And as I've said before…I could take you apart in less than one. I just don't join in, in the abuse of helpless women."

He moves forward, his voice low and menacing. She snarls when he calls her helpless.

"Guard!"

She holds her hand out for a sword, which she promptly throws at Merlin's feet.

"Such a big talker, so here you go, big man. Why don't you try your luck with a sword, instead of your fists?"

He takes his jacket off in a rush and Morgana can't help herself but laugh. He quickly picks up the sword when Morgana's own blade slashes at his head. He quickly moves his sword up and her sword sides off of his, leaving his left side exposed. She moves to cut at his vulnerable spot but he clumsily defects the blow. She spins around to hack at his head. His eyes go gold and he slows down time just enough to allow him to duck causing Morgana to falter and lose her balance. Quickly, Merlin pushes her back into the ground, his body pressing hers into the dirt.

"I beat you."Merlin says, proud of himself for winning even if he did use magic. Morgana's eyes become soft, like a wounded animal, her hand come up and over his arm that holds the blade. He feels her fingertips on his cheek and her sudden pull. His lips connect with hers and his eyes widen in sock. Her mouth is so…delicious, so fresh. He tries to refocus and to wrench away but her hand on his pale neck keeps him in place and the movement of her mouth sends his mind reeling. His sword falls from his hand and his mind goes numb. She senses his vulnerability and pushed him to the ground, grabbed the fallen sword and pointed it at him.

"Not so fast, boy." Morgana smirks in her triumph and watches as the guards come over dragging him up to haul him away to the dungeons again. "No, let him go. He may be a fool but he's a brave fool." She walks forward, her hand on his tunic, her eyes alluring, "I don't know what it is about you, Merlin, I guess I'll just have to keep my eye on you."

"Thanks?" Merlin says uncertainly.

"Don't get use to it." Morgana grins.

"I don't plan to."

He watches her walk away…and spends a moment too long staring at her bottom.

* * *

"What did you do this time?" Gaius demands as Merlin walks in.

"Got in a sword fight with her royal prattiness, won, got kissed, and then promptly lost." Merlin explains.

"Merlin!"

"What?"

"Merlin, did you use magic to win?"

"Maybe…what does it matter?"

"Merlin! Magic is banned; you used magic in front of the King's ward! You used it for a stupid reason too!"

"It wasn't stupid! Besides…" Merlin bites his lip. "If I can't you magic then, I have nothing…and…I might as well die."

Merlin spins around, stomping up to his room, and slamming the door - the day had been far too long. It wasn't fair. He had stood up to a bully and got yelled at for it. He was just trying to do the right thing, to show the other presents that they don't have to put up with such treatment. So, he used magic to win, so what? If he couldn't use magic, he'd be nothing…the door creaks open. The bed bends as Gaius sits down next to Merlin.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you." Gaius apologizes. "I just want you to be safe and I don't think your mother would appreciate you getting killed your first day here."

"I'm sorry for getting in a fight." Merlin replies.

"It's okay. It was actually quite brave. Everyone knows Morgana's a bit of a stuck up snob but she's also amazing at combat and military."

"What happened to her?"

"Her father was killed and Uther took her in as his ward. She was really upset and took it out on others. Even when she mostly got over his death, she was seen as Uther's stuck-up ward." Gaius explains. "Now, I know you're going to hate me but I need you to give Morgana her sleeping draught."

"What? Why can't you?" Merlin groans.

"Because I need to get herbs then go see the King."

"She's going to kill me."

Gaius laughs. "Oh she won't kill you…she'll just send you to the stocks, ah - reminds me, I need lettuce…"

* * *

Merlin walks into her room, the vial clutched in his hand. His throat restricts, she's in the middle of changing. His eyes widen as he caught a glimpse of her soft creamy shoulders…oh God…

"Milady."

Merlin clears his throat quickly. Morgana peeks her head over the dressing screen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh...um…Gaius sent me. I'm his new apprentice and ward."

"I see. Put the vial on the table opposite of my bed."

She orders, he obeys and he turns to leave but Morgana's voice calls him back.

"Oh, Merlin." Morgana's voice comes out like honey. "Gwen's not here at the moment. Would you mind helping me with some fastening?"

"Erm…that's not very appropriate…"

"Please Merlin…I need to get my dress on…"

Merlin gulps, sure his face is beet red. Seeing no way out of this order - and she did say please - he walks behind the screen. His eyes linger on her back, the loosened strings, her hair to one side, a few inches of the back of her neck exposed. Taking a deep breath, he places his hands on the ties. It took him a few moments to figure out what to do, and the five minutes he was behind her felt like an eternity. His fingers had been shaking the whole time and he has never felt more awkward in his life. He steps out from behind the screen.

"Anything else milady?"

"No."

Merlin turns to leave but an idea suddenly enters his thoughts.

"Wait, what was the point of that? Why didn't you just wait for your maid to come back?"

Morgana comes out from behind the screen and saunters up to him. She stands up on her tippy toes and leans into his ear, her fingers playing with the edge of his tunic, her hot breath ghosts over his skin making him shudder.

"I like to see you squirm."

* * *

"Morgana, why are you not joining us in the celebrations?"

Uther is advancing on Morgana as she stares out the window, his inquiry causing her to turn and face him.

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration."

"Morgana, you threaten to kill and hurt people all the time. At least this man's death has a purpose. Just today I heard you attacked a peasant. What happened between you and that boy you got into a fight with? You're smarter than that."

"That was different. I didn't actually kill him, just roughed him up a bit. Sure, I help Arthur enforce laws but I don't kill people for a small crimes. So, Thomas Collins practiced magic. He didn't attack you or Camelot. He used it for healing!" Morgana retorted. "And there was nothing between me and 'that boy' as you call him. He's quite brave actually, first person to stand up to me in a long while. I could see him becoming a fine knight."

"This wasn't one of your stupid acts of bravery, to prove that you don't need protection?"

"No!"

"Good, because I will be picking a bodyguard for you this week."

"Sire, no! I already told you that I don't want one! I can protect myself! I don't need anyone protecting me! Magic-"

"Magic is evil, all of it. Collins was probably biding his time to throw this city into chaos. I'm only trying to protect my kingdom."

"Well, you're doing a fine job!" Morgana replied sarcastically.

"How dare you! I am your guardian, you will respect me! Now, you will join me tomorrow night-"

"I told you, I want no part of it!"

"You will listen and obey me, as I am not just your guardian but your king. If you don't respect me, at least respect Camelot's finest singer."

Uther's cape flutters as he turns away from her and strides down the hall.

"The more brutal you are, the more enemies you'll create!" Morgana yells.

* * *

Uther ignores her.

_Merlin!_

Merlin's eyes snap open, he fists the sheets, _I'm in bed_, and the moonlight filters into the room. He had gone to bed straight after dinner, ignoring the celebration for the Great Purge. Who would want to celebrate chopping someone's head off? His long walk to his room and his fight with Morgana has tired him out. His eyes move to stare at the stars.

_Merlin!_

Merlin looks around, realizing that he is not imagining the voice. He quickly hops out of bed and sneaks out of his room. He follows the voice, chanting his name, which leads him down to the lower part of the castle. Once he gets rid of the guards, with magic, he cautiously walks down a dark dreary staircase

Eventually he emerges into a great, huge cave. In front of him is a large rock protruding from the ground.

"Merlin! Merlin!" The voice calls out again, so close, so near.

"Where are you?" Merlin called out.

A huge yellow, musty dragon bursts out from below him.

"I am here."

He stares at the great dragon in wonder, and he watches as the dragon scrutinizes him, his big eyes narrowing in Merlin's direction, his eyes sharp and wise.

"How small you are for such a great destiny."

"Why, what do you mean? What destiny?"

"Your gift of magic, it is not a surprise that you are so powerful for one so young. It was given to you for a reason." The dragon clarifies.

"There is a reason." Merlin says, almost to himself in wonder.

"Morgana, is the once and future Queen of Camelot who will unite the land of Albion. Yet, she faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

"Wait, Morgana is Uther's ward, not his daughter."

"Perhaps, but she will be the greatest Queen Camelot has ever known."

"Great...that's helpful... and this has to do with me...how?" Merlin asks, confused.

"Everything. Without you Morgana will never succeed. Without you, Albion will never be united. You are two sides of the same coin."

"No, you've got this wrong. There must be another Morgana because this one is a fool. She's mean. She's rude. She's annoying. You've got this wrong! Seriously, if anyone wants to kill her, I'd give them a hand. She's an utter prat!"

The dragon chuckles, his lips curl in a dark smile.

"None of can choose our destiny, and likewise none of us can change it."

"But Morgana doesn't care for the common man…"

"Perhaps, it's your destiny to change that." With those words, the dragon flies away.

"Wait, I need to know more!" Merlin yells as the dragon flies away.

"Wonderful, you call me, give me some cryptic message about Morgana being my destiny and then fly off. And I don't even know your name." Merlin mutters as he walks out of the dungeon.

* * *

"Merlin!"Gaius yells, barging into his ward's room. He takes in the clothes and books on the floor."Oi! Have you seen the state of this room?"

"It just happens." Merlin replies sleepily.

"By magic? Yes, well, clean it up without magic!" Gaius replies. "We have a festival tonight. Lady Helen is singing. You need to work. Get up! And give this to Arthur. He's in the room on the opposite side of Morgana's. Poor man has a cold. Uther doesn't want it to get worse."

Gaius hands Merlin a vial then leaves the room - but not before throwing a shirt at Merlin's face.

"Arthur." Merlin knocks on his door.

"Enter."

Merlin nudges open the door. A fair-haired man with blue eyes reclines in a chair going over a piece of parchment.

"The court physician told me to give him this."

Merlin shows him the vial.

"Ah, yes. Who are you?"

"I'm his ward and apprentice." Merlin replies.

The man rolls his eyes.

"Your name. For example, I am Arthur Pendragon, son of King Uther Pendragon."

"Oh sorry, I'm Merlin."

"Oh, you're the guy who got in a fight with Morgana." Arthur says blandly.

"Glad I got a reputation so easily." Merlin mutters.

"You don't look like much of fighter. Kinda... lanky... thin." Arthur continues.

"Thanks." Merlin rolls his eyes.

"You beat her."

"Sort of."

"Tell me about it. I'm stuck in this castle because of this blasted cold. Father won't let me do much. He's afraid I'll get sicker."

"Well, she was being annoying-"

"That's not surprising. I've had to live with her." Arthur chuckles.

"Ah, well. I insulted her and there might have been a bucket of water that accidentally fell on her dress so she threw me in the dungeons. Then I met her again, insulted her some more, so she challenged me to a sword fight, I won, she kissed me-"

"She what?" Arthur's eyes widen.

"Yeah, I have no clue either."

"That's so Morgana."

"Yeah, then she won the duel."

"Interesting."

Arthur puts his feet on the table to make himself more comfortable.

"Well, go, I suppose you have a feast to prepare the castle for."

Merlin smiles; who knew the prince would be nicer than the ward? How odd indeed.

* * *

The feast is already in full swing when _she_ enters. Merlin can't help himself; his jaw drops. She's wearing a tight haltered red burgundy dress, a thick gold band of leaves that accent her tight stomach, her hair up and away from her body showing off her long neck and naked shoulders. Merlin can feel his temperature rising again…she's really is enticing.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen asks as she walks up to him.

"Yeah, for a prat."

His hand comes up to his scarf, pulling at the material in hopes to alleviate the consuming pressure inside of him.

"Don't be mean." Gwen chastises."Some people are born to rule."

"Her and Arthur?" Merlin asked, suddenly very interested.

Morgana is the once and future Queen of Camelot, after all.

"No, I don't think so. But it's going to happen. I know it is. Every man falls in love with her."

"That is until she punches them in the face." Merlin mutters.

"Merlin, she's not that bad. She can be quite mean sometimes but...it's not because she's evil."

"Then why? I'm not understanding why she has to be such an-"

"We have enjoyed 20 years of peace. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasure. Tonight we celebrate with music and dancing and it is my personal pleasure to introduce the Lady Helen of Mora!" Uther announces as the crowd clapped and cheered.

Her voice is a high soprano, her hands moving to the music as she sings. It is beautiful. Merlin watches as people's head's slowly being to droop, their eyes shutting and heads hitting the tables in front of him. Soon even Morgana, Arthur, and Uther were sleeping in their seats. Her voice gets even more powerful as she draws a dagger, aiming for the prince.

It takes not a moment's hesitation for Merlin to stop her with the chandelier, the looks of horror crosses the noble's features as they realize the peril they were just in. With her final breath, Mary Collin's screams towards the royalty. "Uther Pendragon! You will feel my pain!" Merlin did not have time to think; he just reacts.

Arthur and him are staring at one another, Merlin's magic having unknowingly saving the young prince. Arthur smiles at him, shocked by the bravery, stupidity, that the lad showed. Merlin chances a glance at Morgana, her eyes wide and lips trembling as she sees courage he just displayed.

"You saved my boy's life." Uther says. "A debt must be repaid."

"Really. You don't have to." Merlin replies, scratching his neck.

"No, you will be rewarded." Uther said determined. "You will be Arthur's new manservant!"

Arthur looks neutral, now standing by Merlin. Merlin seems like an okay guy. And his manservant now is a complete idiot. He makes jokes about _brass_. Uther grabs Merlin's arm and brings him close.

"As you all know, I've also been looking for someone to protect my young ward, I believe this man is the one for the job. Your act of bravery is unparalleled I believe you will be able to serve as her bodyguard. That is, when you are not serving my son. Ah, what a great feast indeed!"

Morgana eyes widen at the news. First, the fact that _he_ could save _her_ wasn't even comprehendible. Second, she didn't need a bodyguard. She could defend herself. Third, she didn't even like the guy or know him.

"Uther!" Morgana exclaimed in annoyance.

He ignored her and addressed the young man again.

"Thank you...Marlow?"

"It's Merlin."

The young man sighs. Great, so now I'm Morgana's bodyguard, what did I do to deserve this? Guard her from what? She was completely capable of defending herself as she had so kindly shown him.

"Merlin, you are now part of the royal household."

Uther claps Merlin on the back as the crowd started cheering. Arthur claps his arm on the other side, grinning like a fool.

"Have fun, Merlin."

Merlin and Morgana's eyes meet. Her face was impassive. She looks at him with annoyance, plotting some new way to bully him - or is she happy? He can never tell with her smirks. He quickly looks away…staring at her deep jade eyes could…well…he doesn't want to think about that.

* * *

Merlin stares at a candle on his table his face soft and almost happy, his eyes shift up as Gaius enters.

"Seems like you're a hero." His voice is light and caring as he says those words.

"Hard to believe."

"Not really. I knew it the moment I met you. You saved my life. "The elder man's eye brow raises in amusement and he is received with a soft smile from the younger man.

"That was magic."

"And it seems we've found a purpose or use for it. You saved Arthur's life and apparently Uther thinks you're so heroic that he has you protecting his most beloved ward."

"Gaius-" Merlin tried to butt in.

"Maybe that's its purpose. To protect people."

Merlin nodded, pursing his lips. "My destiny…"

"Here. This book was mine, but I don't think I'll be needing it as much as you." Gaius says, handing him a thick, leather bound book. Merlin opens the pages and his eyes widen. There were spells, potions. Magic.

"This is a book of magic, Gaius."

"That's why you must keep it hidden." Gaius replies, with a small grin.

"I'll study every word." Merlin gives him a hug.

"Thank you."

"Well…it is your destiny…"


	2. Chapter 2: Of Strength and Intelligence

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and thank you for following and favoriting this story:)**

**Alpha: SparrowsMagician**

**Beta: FieryIce107**

**Gamma: Josh4eva3**

* * *

The fire crackles at her heels, the warmth from the fireplace warming her shins. She scowls at the flames. Uther had just left and informed her of her 'new' schedule.

* * *

_"You cannot be serious about letting that boy guard me? You must be daft-"_

_"Don't patronize me, Morgana! Magic has been getting stronger in Camelot, I can feel it girl. You will best guard yourself from it, and as much as you hate it, this boy has shown more courage in the last two weeks than any of Arthur's other bloody knights!"_

_"He is just a simpleton-"_

_"A simpleton who defeated you, if I heard correctly."_

_The princess grinds her teeth. Of course Uther would have caught wind of their…'battle'. She growls towards her king, disgusted by him in this moment._

_"You are a fool, my king."_

_"Do not dare speak to me in such a manner. The boy has his duties…I expect you show him minimal respect for what he is to do. I know he is just a servant, expendable, but that is why he will be your bodyguard. His death would be meaningless."_

_Morgana's arms break out in goose bumps at his words. Expendable? Merlin? He may be many things but he is just like anyone else…no one is expendable. She frowns slightly._

_"Oh, Morgana do not be like that, chances are some assassin will come along and kill the lad, then no harm done. You will be fine, I assure you."_

_Morgana's brow creases. "How can you say such a thing? You wish me to be attacked so I can get rid of him? I may not like him your majesty but I certainly don't want to see anyone dead."_

_Uther nods his head, a small smile coming to his features as he walks towards the door. He gives her a lopsided grin as he pushes at the wooden mass. "You are many things Morgana…but passionless you are not. I hope in the future you can show others your love for them instead of just me. I really do respect you child."_

_Morgana's eyes widen at his words. She has always caused Uther much grief…his kindness catching her off guard._

_He gives her one more smile before he closes the door._

* * *

She hears a crackle and pop coming from the fire, the sensation warming her toes. She is sad for a moment, Uther's words meaning so many different things. Her eyes flash up to the window, tomorrow is the tournament…and the start of new bodyguards protection.

* * *

"Honestly, Merlin, do you even know how to put on armor?"

Arthur is thoroughly annoyed by his new manservant. At first he saw Merlin as a good guy, not any real harm…and he did save his life. The problem is Merlin is a complete buffoon! He doesn't know his breastplate from his helmet…honestly how stupid do you get?

"Sorry sire…"

His eyes are downcast in an attempt to hide his shame. He actually put the armor together perfectly the night before, _thank you Gwen_, but he didn't get a chance to sleep afterwards. Gaius had dragged him into the lower town to see a body. His eyes were wide when he saw how blue the corpse was, and his mind had been distracted ever since. He was attempting to fasten Arthur's armor when the prince shrugged him off.

"Ugh, just go over there Merlin, I will finish up myself."

The manservant looks a bit dejected as he walks away, picking up the prince's sword.

"Honestly, if you are going to be distracted don't bother showing up. I really like you, Merlin but I can't do your job and mine. I need to focus."

The servant looks down dejectedly. Arthur looks over at him. He suddenly feels very sorry for what he just said and goes over to put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Look Merlin, I know you are under a lot of stress, you have never been a personal manservant and now you have to be mine. Look, I get it, truly. Just try to do better in the future…I have to do well in this tournament and I need you at your best."

It is such a kind thing to say, the manservant smiles softly and nods his head. "Thank you milord. I will try better in the future…also I know that I am supposed to be polishing your armor but your father wanted me to tend to Morgana during the tournament, would that be alright?"

Actually, Uther had given Merlin strict instructions to stay with Arthur during the tournament but the plague that was attacking the peasantry can't wait. He needs a strong excuse to get away from Arthur during this lousy competition. The young prince puts a reassuring arm on the warlock's shoulder.

"Of course, my friend, off you go. I understand how much trouble Morgana can be."

Merlin's eyes crease as he watches his master laugh. He opens and closes his mouth a few times like a fish, words failing him at the moment. _What does he think I have to do for her…_

* * *

"Gaius, this isn't like anything I have ever seen."

The body is blue, the eyes open and piercing into Merlin's soul. He looks towards his mentor. The man has his jaw set as he takes samples.

"I know what you mean Merlin. In all my years of medicine I have never seen such blasphemy. I guess it is a good thing you came when you did…think of it, you've only been here two months and already you have saved a prince, been given two jobs and now you get to save all of Camelot's peasantry!"

"Oh yes, Gaius, goody me…"

The last two months had been going by so quickly. He adapted to his role as Arthur's manservant relatively fast, the man was quite kind to him if he was honest with himself. They had gotten alone fine, banter here and there made their relationship flow easily…and then there was Morgana. He had not had a chance to actually "complete" his duties as bodyguard. Uther kept giving him his schedule but Merlin would find a way to either blow it off or claim to have to help Gaius…the last thing the young man wanted was to spend another second with the wretched, beautiful, woman.

"Come now Merlin, don't you have duties today? What will Uther say if he finds out you haven't been protecting his "most favorite" ward…"

The old man sends the warlock an amused chuckle, Merlin's eyes narrow.

"You know, you don't have to be so happy with my misery."

The older man laughs a bit harder. "Oh Merlin, come now, boy. She is just a girl…she can't be that dreadful!"

"Come on Gaius! You've known her longer than I, you must see what an awful woman she is!"

The elder man raises an eyebrow. "Merlin, she is a good woman, she suffers from things you cannot understand anyway…" the young warlock eyes his mentor disbelievingly. "Besides, Merlin, the dragon told you that she was your destiny. That has to count for something! You are her protector. You should be doing a better job."

"Yes, well, I'm trying to help you right now, I can't do both."

The doctor eyes his ward. "You are right Merlin, you cannot do both. Get out of my chambers. You need to go tend to your…charge." The elder man laughs, "I will call you if I find out anything pertaining to this pestilence."

Merlin's brow creases. "But Gaius-"

"No whining Merlin, you need to get out of here…besides until I find the source anything we do will not help. Better one of us is distracted by this mess then both of us."

Merlin's lips crease and move to the side. "You do think it's sorcery though…don't you?"

The elder man eyes his ward. "Yes, and all the more reason for you to go tend to Morgana. The worst thing that could happen is if she's caught it."

The young warlock slumps his shoulders as he makes his way out of the physician's chambers, the elder man laughing as he exits.

* * *

He knocks this time and is beyond grateful when Gwen answers. They exchange pleasantries as Merlin makes his way into the bedchambers. He looks around at the lavish furnishings, the high ceiling and soft fire in the fireplace. His eyes settle on Morgana, she has her legs thrown over the arm of the chair, her dress fluttering against the wind coming in from the chimney a book settled in her lap as she reads. His eyes soften as he watches the flames play over her luminescent skin, her hair falling behind her in rivets, her sharp jade eyes moving over the words on the page. She has a soft smile on her face, making her look young and vulnerable. He can't help the loving grin that makes its way onto his own features, suddenly feeling connected to her again. The moment only lasts a second before she notices him, the soft vulnerability changing to hard determination as she stands, placing the book on her chair and her heels clicking as she advances him.

"Merlin."

Her eyes are the sharp emerald he remembers not at all like the soft jade they were not a second ago. Her words are cold as she speaks to him, the calculation of sizing him up can be heard through her icy tone.

"Milady."

It is a standoff; he is tall and strong against her unfavorable demeanor. She rolls her eyes at him as she walks over to her vanity, sitting down as Gwen comes over to start on her hair.

"I assume the king sent you to watch me like a helpless kitten."

Merlin smirks at her, her hands coming up to run lotion over her palms and down her arms. His eyes linger on her soft fingers, the cream spreading over her soft wrists. His eyebrow quirks, he is suddenly invaded with…inappropriate thoughts.

"He did say you need watching, I wouldn't say helpless kitten though…a ferocious tiger comes to mind though."

He bounces on his heels and she scowls at him.

"Yes, well, I really don't need you around. You can leave Merlin."

His arms settle themselves behind his back and his head tilts. "Trust me, milady, I would love nothing more than to go back and help Gaius, but your king gave me strict orders. Who am I to disobey royalty?"

His tone is sarcastic, Gwen is only half done with her hair when Morgana shoots up and has her finger pointed in Merlin's face.

"Hear me servant, I am royalty. You will do as I say."

His smile is mischievous and she barely resists the urge to slap him.

"Ah, you are, but you are nothing more than his ward. I only take orders from blood royalty."

Her hand comes up to smack him but he catches her wrist, her eyes are deadly as she feels his thumb rub over her pulse. She rips her limb from his grasp, scowling at him as she walks back to the vanity to allow Gwen to finish with her hair.

The maid looks behind her at Merlin, the man sending her a cheeky grin. She seems to like him. He doesn't allow anyone to push him around and is beyond kind. She knows if Morgana were just a little less harsh she would realize how similar they are…both hot headed and stubborn.

* * *

Morgana has become quickly bored with the tournament. The only salvation is that her annoying 'bodyguard' has to be at the sidelines helping Arthur. She could see him yelling at Merlin, she should not take such satisfaction from the boy's misery. She sits silently as she watches the men attacking one another. She thanks God when she is allowed to get down from the podium to receive the knights. The only benefit from having to stand through all the proceedings is she can rile Arthur up by flirting with all the men. She raises an eyebrow at her maid as she thinks these thoughts, knowing what is truly going on behind closed doors. It makes Morgana scowl; Arthur is such a prat, constantly flirting with her but sneaking around with the help. Especially with Gwen's father growing ill not two days ago. What is wrong with him?

"Hello Milady."

Morgana is thrown out of her thoughts as Knight Valiant stands before her, his hideous shield in his hand. She shows none of this, she sees Arthur not a few steps behind the man and can't help herself. She offers Valiant her hand and the man dips down to kiss her knuckles.

"Is it true that the winner of the tournament gets to escort you to the feast milady?" Valiant asks.

Morgana's smile is devious. She catches sight of Merlin in the corner, the man is watcher her intently. She can see him tense…so not only will her devious flirting work to rile Arthur up it seems to affect his manservant as well…how fun…

"Yes, good sir."

"Then I will have to try harder at the games."

Morgana sends him a wicked grin and nods as he walks away, Arthur coming up from the rear.

"What was that?"

"Aww, are you jealous Arthur?"

The man scowls at her, his eyes shooting over to Gwen for just a moment before they settle back on Morgana's soft features.

"There's nothing to be jealous of."

He walks away briskly; Morgana's triumphant look grows.

* * *

Merlin had been up all night with Gaius, the man informing him of the pestilence is growing and the Afanc he suspects to be causing the disease. The physician had gone to the king that night, begging him to stop the tournament in fear of the people. Uther adamantly refused, telling him that Camelot will move forward as if nothing is wrong, he does not want to frighten his people. It is even worse that Knight Ewain is down with a fever after his fight with Valiant. Even more curious…said knight has two bite marks on his shoulder as if they came from a snake.

All in all…Merlin is exhausted. He had gathered some herbs after fetching Gaius water. His boots clanging against the stone, his movements slow from fatigue. He suddenly hears a hiss, the sound ringing in his ears. I must be imagining things…

"Hungry boys?"

Merlin's ears burn - that he did not imagine. He looks through a crack in the door, his eyes widen. There is Valiant, feeding…snakes? In his shield? The manservant shakes, his body moving backwards as he collides with a suit of armor. His eyes widen as the noise vibrates in the hall. He doesn't even take a moment to see if the knight heard as he runs down the hall towards the first door he sees. He doesn't knock, just throws the door open and shuts it with a loud thud. He sighs and rests himself on his arms, his breath ragged as he tries to regain his breath.

"Merlin?"

His eyes widen at the sound of her tired voice. He slowly turns to find Morgana, sitting up in her bed, a sinful red nightgown clinging to her body. He gulps, and is shocked that she doesn't look cross, only curious. He goes to speak as he suddenly hears a banging on her door. Morgana quickly jumps out of bed and makes her way towards him, a sheer black robe throwing itself over her shoulders. He never thought putting on more clothes could make a woman look…so…he gulps.

"Who is it?"

Her voice is sweet as she speaks, as if she has been up the whole time.

"Go behind my changing curtain." She whispers, making an impatient gesture.

Merlin nods and scurries away from her as she opens the entryway. Knight Valiant is there and he looks _cross_. He stands at the threshold of her chambers, his arms crossed.

"Milady, were you just out in the hall?" His voice is stern. She suddenly doesn't like his attitude or implications.

"If I was?"

His arms cross. "Did you see anything…?"

His voice trails off as she watches his eyes roam over her, her attire not being lost on the lecherous knight. His eyes connect with hers again, her chin high and regal.

"Was there something to see?"

They are at a standoff; Merlin can see her through the hole in the dressing curtain. His eyes lingering on her backside a little too long…he knows he shouldn't, but he could only imagine what Valiant is saying to her. He watches as she tenses, their voices suddenly coming out in whispers. He can see Morgana's grip on the wooden mass tighten.

"I accept."

It is the only thing he hears her say as the door suddenly slams shut in Valiant's face. The warlock cannot help but grin as she turns around. She must have forgotten he was there as she rips off her robe and throws it at the table. He walks out from behind the curtain; the woman whips around to face him.

"What did you see?"

"What…?"

"What did you see, Merlin? Whatever it was has just gotten me into a load of trouble."

He looks at her cross-eyed. "Morgana-"

"Milady!" She seethes at him, he gulps.

"Milady…I can't tell you what I saw, not until I have proof. Why, what happened?"

She taps her foot impatiently; he wonders briefly if her feet are cold…he resists the urge to offer to 'warm' them up for her. She sighs.

"Well the long and short of the conversation is Valiant threatened to tell the king I was 'running around' with a servant. I informed him that he was completely mistaken, and Uther would never believe him. After a quick discussion he said he wouldn't say anything if he was allowed to court me, I told him to sod off. By the end I said he could fight me for my hand…we are going to swordfight at dawn. If he wins I allow him to court me and if I win he leaves me the hell alone."

Merlin's brow creases, confused. "Morg-Milady why would you care if he says such a thing to the King? Besides, what servant would he find to execute if he did believe Valiant?"

Morgana is quiet for a moment, her fingers playing with the wood of a chair. "You."

Merlin's eyes widen, his jaw hangs open.

"_Me_?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, he thinks since I picked a fight with you it means more than it should. It doesn't matter; the point is I will take Valiant out tomorrow. Whatever you think you saw make sure it's true and you have proof…Uther doesn't take kindly to servants talking out against knights."

He nods dumbly, his eyes wide and confused as to what just happened. He sees her tilt her head to the side, a clear sign that he should make himself scarce. He will have to remind himself to be up early…now he has to protect Morgana and Arthur.

* * *

He holds the head of the snake in his hand, Gaius behind him making an antidote to the poison.

"Well, at least we can heal one person in all of this mess."

Next to the knight sits a dead corpse on the table. Gaius has been doing tests on her, a noble woman. He has found the common denominator in all the disease to be the water. Merlin sighs from the table, he knows the sun would be up soon and he has to go help Morgana. Gaius had yelled at him twice this morning. One, for talking out against a knight, even if he did have Arthur on his side now, and two, for going to Gwen's house to heal her father. _Your magic is supposed to be a secret! What is wrong with you?_

"The sun is almost up Merlin."

He sees the sun dip into the room.

"So it would seem…"

* * *

He is hiding in the bushes. This is exactly what he is supposed to be there for, but Morgana had threatened him if he showed up…so now he is hiding. He is thankful that the knight does not have his shield on him. The man will have a disturbing meeting with the king when he gets back. Court is open today. Arthur told him that is when they will present the findings to the king. Merlin sighs again, his eyes tired as he rubs them. Did he mention he didn't sleep last night? Between talking to Morgana, cutting off the snakes head, waking Arthur up, healing Gwen's father, and telling Gaius of the problems he was exhausted. He found himself almost falling asleep a couple of times. He has never had a night where he didn't sleep.

"Morgana, you are looking ravishing this morning."

She grinds her teeth at Valiant. Her smirk is dark as she circles the knight; he is nothing more than a brute, and an ugly one.

"That is sweet Valiant, are you going to try to kill me with your honeysuckle words or are you going to fight?"

They stand, Morgana's gray armor glistening against the setting sun. She is mystifying in this moment. Valiant lunges, and Merlin watches as Morgana dodges him easily. Their swords clash the way his did with hers not a couple of months prior. She is truly an impressive woman, her movements agile and quick, and her ability to overcome her attacker magnificent. He concludes that, yes, he had only beaten her because he had magic. Valiant is on the ground, air puffing out in short bursts as Morgana holds a sword to his throat.

"Do you yield?"

He nods dumbly. She turns to walk away when she spots Merlin. He comes out of the bushes, an impressed look on his features as they come face to face.

"I thought I told you to stay away." She is surprisingly smiling at him.

"You did…I was just never one to listen to pratty royalty."

She can't help but laugh, her head turning behind her to look at Valiant one last time. Merlin offers her his arm, and for some unknown reason she takes the offer.

"Milady."

He bows his head as he leads her back into the castle.

* * *

She is dressed perfectly as she sits in court. Though, Merlin must admit that the tight dark trousers, sleek black boots, the sweat she built up as she threw around the sword and sleek gray top made her look so alluring. He gulps suddenly, his mind imagining her under him, her thighs wide as he kisses down her exposed neck, his fingers fisting the fabric of her trousers. He shakes his head, willing the seductive image away.

"Father, I request to have the floor." Arthur's voice booms through the room.

"Of course, what is it Arthur?"

He presents his case to the king. Merlin stands tall as he hands Arthur the snakehead, his eyes connecting with Morgana's. Her face forms into her seductive smirk as she realizes what he was up to the night before. He can't help but send her a small, devious, smile back. She will never admit how impressed she is by his gall. His mind filters back to the problem at hand as Uther steps away from Valiant's shield.

"Do you have any other proof, my son?"

"Yes, of course, Knight Ewain can vouch my story."

Gaius had entered at that moment. The grave look he gives as he delivers the news of Ewain's death shocks the court. Uther turns to Arthur as he yells.

"Are you scared to fight him?"

"No, father I-"

"Enough!"

Valiant comes forward, that ridiculous smirk on his face. "Sire, do not punish the boy, I am sure he meant no harm. We can settle our differences on the field."

Uther nods, his eyes dark as he stares down his son. Arthur slinks to the side as court continues, though the absolute look of death he sends towards Merlin can be felt down to the manservant's toes.

"Bring her forward."

The prince and manservant's eyes widen as they suddenly see Gwen being dragged into the courtroom. He looks over to Morgana; the woman shoots up from her chair and rushes over to her maid. He is surprised…but then again Morgana did say she dismissed Gwen that morning so she could fight Valiant.

"Gwen! Your majesty, what is the meaning of this?"

"This girl is accused of sorcery!" His voice booms as he lists off her transgressions against the crown.

"My liege, I will vouch for her. Her hands are worn and cut, if she were a sorceress why would she spend her days scrubbing my floors?"

"Morgana enough! Her father is the only one who has mysteriously been healed; as such she is clearly a sorceress! Also, we found this magical artifact in her house, so sit down child."

The ward's eyes sadden, Gwen and her share a desperate look. She can do nothing as Uther screams at her maid, begging her to end the plague. Gwen cries, trying to convince him of her innocence.

"You will be executed in two days time, after the tournament…hopefully with your death will come an end to this plague."

"Please…no!"

They can do nothing as she is dragged away.

* * *

"Arthur please-"

"Don't speak to me as if you know me! You've humiliated me Merlin! Look at what you've done!"

"Sire please-"

"No, no I will not listen to anything else you say. I have to go fight Valiant. Get out of my sight, I don't ever want to see you again."

"You're sacking me?"

"Yes, now get out!"

Merlin slinks out of the room. His mind reels, in only a few moments he has pissed off his master and gotten a good woman thrown into the dungeons. His brow creases as he idly walks down the hall, the reality of the problem settling on his shoulders.

"You seem to be in a slump."

The not manservant whips around to come face to face with his other charge. "Morgana…"

She walks up to him. She can see he's distressed. She doesn't correct him this time. "What happened?"

He sighs. "Arthur sacked me, not surprising."

She smirks at him. "Well, as much as no one likes to see it the prince is even a bigger prat than I. He's also on edge because the woman he is fooling around with is now in the dungeons…honestly I thought it was quite brave what you did today."

His eyes widen at her, not only did she inform him of a powerful secret about the prince, she also complimented him in the same breath. "Thank you? You mean Arthur and Gwen?"

Morgana's smirk turns into a soft smile. She places a hand on his jacket, his eyes droop, and the lack of sleep catching up to him, the nearness of the beauty arousing him.

"I want to save her Merlin. I want to protect Arthur as well, do you know what to do?"

He nods, his arm moving up and she doesn't flinch as his fingers play with hers in the air. The intimacy suddenly feeling very…right.

"Gaius will know what to do. Arthur fights Valiant, I think I might know a way to stop him…and Gaius suspects an Afanc is the cause of the pestilence, it is in the water systems. I know how to stop it…I could use your help."

Her smile is small as she nods, her finger suddenly tightening over his.

* * *

They are walking down the stairs towards the water lines. The light flickers off the cave walls, the dark glow cascading over their features.

"Do you think we should have gotten Arthur to help us?" Morgana asks.

"Yea if he didn't hate me so much…" Merlin mumbles but still loud enough for Morgana to hear him.

Morgana shoots him a look as they move softly through the caverns.

"I'm assuming you making him look like a fool didn't bring you two closer together?"

Merlin scowls at her. "I was trying to do the right thing Morgana…maybe you should take a page out of my book."

"Your book of stupidity?"

He stops and turns towards her, the moments he experienced with her today dissipating quickly. "You have got to be joking! Morgana, I have done nothing but helped you today!"

"Yea and look you made Arthur look like more of a fool than usual…listening to a servant, how ridiculous…"

Merlin growls at her, that ridiculous haughty expression back on her features. "Didn't stop you from listening to me."

"Yes, well, I will do anything to save Gwen…even looking like a fool."

His head whips around to look at her, the words tumbling out of her lips catching him off guard. "So you're saying, you're a fool for listening to me but you will give up your royal prattiness for a day for Gwen…"

Morgana cocks an eyebrow at him. "Well yes, Merlin, I actually care about her."

He grinds his teeth…he was so foolish to think that for a moment the moments they have been sharing actually meant anything. Even her expressing her desire to not see him in trouble was false now. He goes to turn on her, to yell at her contradiction when the water rumbles, the Afanc has arisen. Morgana's eyes widen as Merlin grabs for her, bringing her behind him.

"Stay close." She pushes at his shoulder.

"Don't order me around!"

"Morgana!"

She moves towards the best, her sword in one hand, and the fire in the other. He doesn't know what to do, his plan was shoddy at best…he was supposed to only figure out what the Afanc looked like, not actually engage the creature. Morgana has dropped her sword, the clang echoing off the walls signaling to the warlock that she has been disarmed. He doesn't know what to do as Morgana has apparently not given up and is swinging her torch at the beast. The Afanc is pushing away, fearful of the fire. He needs to save her…to protect her…His eyes close, fire, water, earth, air…the elements filter around in his mind as they bounce and weave the answer coming to him like a revelation from God. The Afanc is made of earth and water…oh dear lord, thank you Gaius!

Morgana is lunging at the beast when his hand shoots out, his eyes flashing gold. "Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere!"

Her fire bursts to life and consumes the beast. He sees Morgana's eyes widen as her head whips around to look at him, a great smile found on her face. She trots over to Merlin, as smug as ever. "See Merlin, told you I could protect myself."

He rolls his eyes at her, moving over to the water main. He finds a shell floating, and whilst picking it up he grabs Morgana's arm. "You can be a royal prat later, we need to get this to Gaius."

She tries to rip her arm from his grasp…but he is stronger than he looks.

* * *

He didn't want to go…but Gaius insisted he attend the feast that evening. Arthur had won and thanks to Merlin the snakes had been exposed during the tournament, not that anyone knew he had anything to do with it. He had complained how he didn't want to attend but Gaius had informed him that: _You may not be Arthur's servant anymore but you are Morgana's bodyguard! _He can still hear the elder man's laughter ringing in his ears.

He watches as Arthur enters with Morgana, a flirty look passing between the two. He scowls in their direction. The two prats deserve each other. He sees them exchange some words and Morgana seems to huff at him about something.

"They are always going on like that."

Merlin's head whips around to face Gwen, the girl sending him a small smile. He opens his arms and she walks into them, both servants look at each other.

"I'm glad your alright Gwen, I was really worried."

She smiles softly. "Morgana told me that I should thank you, that you figured out about the Afanc."

He nods, his eyes are sad. "I'm sorry...I know it's not my fault but I still feel bad about what happened to you."

She nods, thinking his words true. Merlin's mind chastises himself for lying…but knowing that he couldn't tell her the truth. Gwen looks up at him to thank him for his kindness when she feels her arm being pulled and Morgana stomping away with her maid.

"Can you believe Morgana?"

Merlin's head whips around to face Arthur, his eyes wide. "Are you talking to me?"

Arthur sends him a _you're-an-idiot _look. "Yes of course Merlin, you are my servant. I should be able to talk to you."

"Ah, well I'm pretty sure you sacked me."

Arthur eyes the man, for a moment Merlin sees a look of shame filter over his features. "Yes…well in light of what happened at the tournament and helping Morgana in the water main…"

Merlin smiles at the prince, knowing the man is not such a bad guy…he's just another royal prat, but he is a good hearted one.

"Also…thank you for helping Gwen. My father informed me that he suspects a sorceress named Nimueh to be behind the attack."

Merlin smiles his eyes scanning the room and settling on Morgana…his eyes becoming sad. "Anytime sire."

* * *

**A/N: Please review:)**


End file.
